How Do You Choose
by abbygrrl29
Summary: And now here she is, in their perfect house, with her perfectly perfect little boy. Sure it was never in her plans, but that's the thing isn't it? Plans don't often consider what's unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing**

"Hi, honey." JJ smiles as she hears her husband's voice on the other line.

"Hey, you. What's up?" JJ puts down the folder of papers and leans back in her office chair.

"Ahh, listen, I might take a while longer here at the office here today, you think you'd be able to pick up Henry from daycare in a few hours?" he asks, and JJ can hear the clear frustration in his voice.

"Of course, you know what, I can probably get out of here soon and just do most of my work at home" she replies shuffling papers and Will can hear the sudden excitement in her voice. He knows his wife loves her job but when it came to being able to spend time with her son, she will always put that on the top of her list.

"That'd be great, baby. Thanks."

The two exchange their goodbyes and hangs up the phone. JJ puts whatever she needs into her bag and walks over to Hotch's office.

"JJ." Hotch looks up from his desk and notices JJ standing at the doorway.

"Hey, I'm gunna head out early. Will's at the office all day so…" JJ begins and Hotch nods his head.

"Of course. I haven't heard of any new cases from Garcia so we're in the clear." he says.

JJ flashes him a smile, "Thanks Hotch. I'll see you tomorrow."

—

"Mommy!"

JJ flashes her son a smile as she sees him running towards her. She picks him up into her arms and places a soft kiss on his cheek, " It's you and me today handsome." she says cheerfully, "What should we do?"

The little boy wraps his arms around JJ's neck, "I want a picnic!" he says with a smile.

JJ lets out a small laugh and looks at her watch, "Lunch at the park it is." she says.

—-

JJ sets the blanket on the grass and begins to take out food from a cooler as Henry plays with a toy car.

"I wanna play hide and seek, Mama." he says, pushing his car along the side of the blanket.

"Once we're done eating okay?" JJ replies as she sets the food down. She hears her phone ringing in her purse and decides not to answer it. _Not working right now, _she mutters to herself handing Henry a juice box.

JJ smiles to herself, listening to her son talking about what happened in day care today; his new friend Tyler and how he shared his snacks with his friend Madison. It wasn't always easy juggling work and making sure she's still able to spend quality time with her little boy, but she makes it work; being Henry's Mom trumps being Agent Jareau any day.

She hears her phone ringing again and finally JJ picks up with a small sigh. "Agent Jareau….No I haven't gotten the chance yet but I'll take a look at the files when I get back to work tomorrow morning…No I'm not at the office right now…"

All she wants is to spend the rest of the day with Henry and decides that once she is off the call that she would be turning off the phone immediately, "Well, you can e-mail it to me and I'll take a look at it as soon as I can—"

JJ looks through her purse to pull out her PDA, listening to the other agent on the line and trying to listen to Henry in her other ear.

"Yes, I'll get back to you once I look it over…Thanks." she hangs up the phone, looks up and notices Henry is no longer in front of her.

All of a sudden, JJ feels her stomach drop, "Henry!" she calls out, standing up and looking to the nearby jungle gym trying to notice the faces of the other children.

Panic kicks in and JJ begins to call out Henry's name louder and louder feeling like time has stopped.

Suddenly, JJ feels a pair of arms around her legs, "Mommy!" she looks down and sees Henry looking up at her with a smile on his face.

"Henry!" she leans down to his level and holds him by his shoulders, "Where did you go!" she says loudly, making her son flinch.

Henry's smile fades, "I win, we were playing hide and seek." he says quietly.

JJ can feel tears brimming her eyes, and she pulls him into a tight embrace, "No hide and seek for a while okay?" she says softly.

Henry pulls away gently and nods, "Why are you sad, Mommy?" he asks, putting his small hand on JJ's cheek.

JJ closes her eyes for a second and shakes her head. "You scared Mommy, sweetie." Henry looks at her, scrunching his face in confusion, "Let's finish eating okay?" JJ asks, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

—

"Sweet heart?"

JJ hears Will call out from the foyer. "In here," she calls back as she puts down the folder on the dining room table.

She feels his arms around her shoulders and she closes her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Where's the little man?" he asks, placing a soft kiss on her blonde hair.

"Napping." she says softly, shuffling the papers in front of her.

Will immediately senses something isn't right and sits on the chair next to her, "Something wrong, Cher?" he asks.

JJ lets out a sigh and turns to her husband, "We went to the park today," she begins, running a hand through her hair, "My phone rang and I answered it…I was on the call for less than two minutes…" she says softly, "I looked away two seconds and all of a sudden he was gone."

Will blinks and then realizes what exactly is going on, "He said we were playing hide and seek." JJ continues, "And there I was thinking someone had taken him."

Will pulls her into his embrace and lets out a small sigh, "Oh, JJ."

JJ rests her head on his chest for a minute and then pulls away, "I've dealt with mothers who have lost their children so many times before and I thought I actually knew what they were feeling." she says quietly, "I lose my son for two minutes and I've never been more scared in my entire life."

Will nods and entwines his fingers with hers, "You didn't lose him." he says softly.

"But what if I did?" JJ asks, her blue eyes swimming in near tears. Will shakes his head but holds his silence, "I just feel like when I'm at work, I'm thinking about Henry and when I'm with Henry I _can't stop_ thinking about work. I just know I'm doing both only half way and—

"Daddy's home."

Will and JJ turn and sees Henry standing by the stairs rubbing his eyes. The little boy walks over to them and JJ puts him into her lap.

Will runs his hand in the little boy's hair and smiles, looking for JJ to continue.

JJ lets out a sigh and holds Henry just a bit tighter in her arms, "I don't want to be doing _this _half way." she says softly.

Will stands up and kisses his wife's blonde hair and then Henry. "Whatever you decide, JJ, you know we'll be right behind you." he says softly in her ear.

JJ gives him a small smile and nods, wondering how she's supposed to make a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided to continue from after "There's no Place like Home". It's short but the next chapter will be up shortly! Thanks for the favourites and story alerts guys! Please please please let me know what you think! :)**_

"No matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow or even if you stray far," Will listens to his wife's soft voice through the phone as Henry leans on his arm, "I'll love you forever, because you'll always be my baby star."

"Night Mommy." The little boy says with a smile.

Will can hear JJ smile through the phone before saying, "Good night."

He places a soft kiss on Henry's blonde hair and whispers his good night before taking the phone off speaker and walking out of Henry's room.

"JJ?"

"Hmm?"

He doesn't have to see her to know that she was holding back tears, "Come home safe, alright?"

He hears her stifle a small sob, "I will." she whispers.

Will hangs up the phone and puts his face in his hands. He knows JJ's having a hard time making her decision about what to do with work but he would be lying if he said he wouldn't be thrilled to have JJ back at home more often.

He knew what he was getting into; he knew that JJ had as much loyalty for the BAU as she did to him and Henry. But not having her home especially at a time like this was just getting to be too much. On the other hand, he knows who his wife is, and he couldn't bare the thought of her not being able to do what she loves to do.

Will leans over and turns off the lamp on the bed side table; hoping, wishing and praying for his wife to come back to him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having some major writer's block, I know. The past 2 chapters have been weeaaaakkkkk. I promise it'll get better!**

**Reviews please, guys!**

"You okay?"

JJ turns around and sees Emily standing behind her chair holding two cups of coffee. She quickly wipes away her tears and nods her head. "I'm fine."

Emily pulls up a chair beside her friend and takes a seat, "You don't look fine." she says, handing JJ a cup.

JJ shakes her head and forces a smile, "I just got off the phone with Will and Henry."

"Henry doing better?" Emily asks.

The blonde nods her head, "He's just tired now." she says softly.

"He's a little trooper, isn't he?" Emily smiles. It doesn't take a profiler to notice the look of defeat on her friend's face, "Is there anything else?" she asks softly.

JJ runs her hand through her hair and lets out a sigh, "I just don't know how long I can do this, Em." she says, looking at her friend. Emily nods in acknowledgement being fully aware of the sacrifices JJ's had to make since coming to the team.

"I should have been there tonight." she continues, looking down at her hands.

"JJ, you did try to be there. It was the weather-

"I shouldn't have come in the first place." JJ says quietly, looking back at the brunette, "Henry has been sick, and I left. What kind of mother am I?"

Emily puts her hand on JJ's arm, "You are a wonderful mother, Jayje," she says, "Don't ever let anything make you think otherwise. You're doing your very best; we all know that. Will and Henry knows that."

JJ forces another smile through her tears and nods.

"Now come on, we all need some rest." The two women stand up and make their way towards the rest of the team in the briefing room.

JJ opens the door to her house and lets out a sigh. She turns towards the living room and sees Will walking over to her. He immediately pulls her into his arms and places a soft kiss on her lips and it was as if she could melt in his arms right there.

"Welcome home." he says softly, holding her just a bit tighter. "We've missed you."

JJ closes her eyes and rests her head against his chest, "I've missed my boys too." she whispers. "Where's Henry?"

"Taking his nap." Will says pulling away just slightly but still holding her hand, "He tried to stay awake on the couch to wait for Mommy, but I ended up carrying him over to his bed anyway." he smiles.

JJ lets out a small laugh, "I wanna see him." she says.

Will nods and the two walk upstairs to their son's bedroom. Before they walk in, JJ stops in front of her husband.

"Will..." she puts his hand on his chest, "Thank you for never giving up on me."

The man softly takes her face in his hands and kisses her with a passion that need no words to explain, but his eyes stays fixed into hers, "I love you Jennifer," he says, "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

JJ nods and Will holds her hand again, "I promise, okay?"

"Okay."

The two walk into the bedroom and JJ gently lies down next to her son, careful not to wake him up, just to watch him sleep; to see for herself, that he's been safe and sound with his Daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope this chapter's a little bit better for you guys! Lots more coming up soon!**

"We haven't gotten a case so I should be home for around dinner time..." JJ says over the phone to Will, looking at her watch. She hears a knock on her office door and sees Hotch holding a folder in his hand. JJ acknowledges him and motions for him to wait two seconds, "Yeah, I'll see you in a few hours." she hangs up the phone and looks up at Hotch again.

"I was just checking to see if you've gotten a chance to finish looking over the case file I sent you the other day?" Hotch asks.

JJ makes a face and tries to hide her confusion. And then she remembers, "Oh, Hotch, it completely slipped my mind," she says apologetically, "I'll look over them now." JJ starts to find the files on her laptop but notices that Hotch hasn't moved.

"Did you need me to look at that one too?" she asks, getting up from her seat to take the folder out of Hotch's hand.

Hotch shakes his head, "I'll have Emily finish this one up." he says.

"No, no, I can take it. It's not a problem-

"It's fine, just let me know when you're finished with that one." Hotch says, noticing JJ's tired eyes.

JJ nods and forces a smile, taking a seat on her chair again and looks back down at her laptop.

"JJ,"

The blonde looks up expectantly at her boss, "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" he asks, concern on his face.

"Everything's fine," JJ says softly, "I'm sorry, I know I've been kind of out of it lately." She shakes her head and lets out a small sigh.

"If Henry's still sick, you can take a few days off." Hotch says, putting his hands in his pockets.

JJ smiles and opens her mouth to accept the offer when Penelope pokes her head in JJ's office.

"I've got a case, Bossman." she says, looking at Hotch and then JJ, "Hi, pretty." she smiles at her best friend.

JJ smiles back but Hotch can tell the disappointment in the younger woman's face. He starts to walk away with Garcia, but still looking at JJ, "We'll take a look, but I'll have you home by dinner time."

"No, Hotch-"

Hotch puts up a hand, "No buts, tell the others and meet in the briefing room in 10." he says and walks out the door.

"Five year old Liam Andrews from Minnesota," Penelope pulls up a picture of a little boy with brown hair and a toothy grin up on the screen as the rest of the team takes their seats at the round table, "He was taken from his own back yard while his mother went in the house to pick up the phone. He's been missing since yesterday morning."

"Yesterday morning?" Morgan asks, "It's been more than twenty four hours. Why weren't we called sooner?"

JJ's stomach immediately drops and she folds her arms across her chest, trying to hide her discomfort.

Penelope shakes her head, "They received a call shortly after, the voice telling them to keep the police away." she says uncomfortably, "The father wanted to oblige but Mom called the police this morning."

"Is there anything else that we're missing?" Emily asks, glancing at JJ and then looking back up at Penelope.

"Whoever took Liam came back and dropped off the little boy's clothing at their doorstep." Penelope says, and JJ closes her eyes, holding her breath, "That was when his mom called the police in."

"Their waiting for us at the Andrew's," Hotch says, getting up from his seat and straightening his suit jacket, "Wheels up in thirty."

The rest of the team gets up and begins to make their way out of the conference room. JJ picks up her folders and begins to follow before Hotch stops her.

"We can handle this." he says seriously.

JJ blinks, "Hotch, I can go." she says.

The older man shakes his head, "Go home to your family. We'll keep in touch if we need to."

"Are you sure?"

"That's an order."

Hotch walks away and JJ feels a hand on her back.

"Give Henry a kiss for me okay?" Penelope says softly, giving JJ a small smile.

The blonde smiles back and nods. She watches as her team walks away and tries to ignore the uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Use your fork, Henry." JJ says softly with a laugh as she watches her son pick up his food from his plate with his hands.

The little boy flashes his mom a smile and picks up his fork.

"How was work today, Cher?" Will asks before picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip.

JJ shrugs, "New case in Minnesota," she mutters, wiping Henry's face with a napkin.

Will looks at her in confusion, "And Aaron let you have the rest of the day off?" he asks.

"A few days off actually." JJ says, forcing out a small laugh. She notices Will looking at her and she takes his hand in hers, "I get to spend the next few days with my favorite boys. For sure this time."

"Mommy, I'm finished." Henry says, showing off his clean plate.

JJ smiles at her son and she feels Will squeeze her hand.

"Time to wash up then, little man." Will gets up and helps Henry out of his chair. He places a soft kiss on JJ's cheek, "I'll be back down to help you with the dishes." he says.

JJ nods and watches her husband and son, hand in hand walk up the stairs.

_This won't be so bad. Everybody needs some time off sometimes. _She thinks to herself. She picks up her phone absentmindedly to check her messages and realizing what she had just done, puts the phone back down and lets out a sigh.

_Now if I can just get used to this time off..._

**Reviews would be great guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since she's been at home. They had breakfast as a family, she would kiss Will good bye before he has to go to the station; she would make lunch for Henry and herself, and they would sit on the back patio; Will would come home by 5:30 and she would have dinner ready and the family would sit all cuddled on the couch watching movies, which were Henry's choices of course.

She enjoyed every minute of it. Before Will, and before Henry, she never thought in a million years that she would be living in a house with a white picket fence with a beautiful son and a wonderful husband. Never in a million years would she have thought she was good enough…lucky enough to have such a perfect family.

She remembers getting the call from the FBI offering her the job as the media liaison for the BAU right after graduating from the academy. She knew in her gut this is what she had wanted all along; to be out of that small town for good and to be out on her own. After her sister's death and her parents' divorce, she was convinced that nothing in her life could ever be as permanent as a normal family and she was fine with that. She didn't mind the thought of being on her own; after all, being in the kind of work that she does, she has seen more than enough evil and darkness in the world that being on her own would probably be a better choice than pulling normal people into her own life to witness it with her.

Her team became her family, sure. They had a bond that no body could ever understand or replace for that matter. But meeting Will….well…there aren't any words that could adequately explain how grateful she is to whatever god that brought him into her life. He has been nothing short of amazing; after that entire year of flying back and forth to see her— that entire year of hiding from the rest of her team. She was afraid— no, terrified of losing him or driving him away that she convinced herself that voicing out her feelings and emotions would make it too good to be real. But he understood that and he stood by her, patiently waiting for her when she was ready.

And with all the incredible things that Will has done for her, being the father to her child was the most amazing thing by far. Looking back now to the day she told him; she was terrified that it would scare him away. And when she opened the door to let him in just hours after she called; he insisted he would be taking the next flight to Virginia. Not only did he accept the situation with such grace; he proposed. And the rest is history.

And now here she is, in their perfect house, with her perfectly perfect little boy. Sure it was never in her plans, but that's the thing, plans don't often consider the unexpected.

"Can you help me put your toys away, baby?" JJ asks Henry after an hour of building forts and racing cars.

Henry picks up his toy cars, "I'll do myself, Mommy." He says in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

She laughs and sits on the couch, watching him happily put his toys away. Suddenly, she hears her phone beep and she looks at the small screen to see a text from Emily.

"Call me when you get the chance." the text reads and she immediately dials her friend's number.

"JJ?"

"Everything okay?" JJ asks, anxiety rising slightly. Slightly.

"We're all fine," Emily mutters, "exhausted though."

"How's the case?"

The blonde hears Emily let out a small sigh, "That bad, huh?" JJ asks.

"It's been over 48 hours, Jayje, and still nothing," Emily says sounding exasperated, "the parents aren't even cooperating. They haven't since we got here."

JJ leans back on the couch, her eyes still on Henry. "Anything from the unsub though?"

"Calls, and letters. Police involvement doesn't matter to this guy. He's playing with us; he even had Liam call for him to make sure we're all squirming under his control."

JJ lets out a sigh.

"All done, Mommy." Henry says as he crawls into JJ's lap.

"Is that the little man?" Emily asks, and JJ can hear the smile in her voice.

"Say hi to Aunt Emily." JJ says softly to the little boy.

Henry giggles into the phone but doesn't say anything and she can hear Emily let out a small laugh.

"I don't wanna hold you up, Jayje," Emily says, "Wish you could be here though. I feel like you're the only one who would be able to get these parents to cooperate."

JJ runs her hand through her hair, "Keep me posted, Em." she says, guilt rising in her chest, "Let me know if you guys need anything."

"See you soon, JJ."

JJ hangs up the phone and breathes in deeply. At this point, Henry's head is resting on her chest, and she realizes that it's nap time. She wraps her arms around the boy and adjusts herself so Henry can fall asleep comfortably while she held him a while longer as if shielding him from the rest of the world.

"Heard anything from your team?" Will asks as JJ snuggled next to him. They had just put Henry to bed and the couple finally got themselves ready to end the day as well.

"I talked to Emily today." JJ says softly, closing her eyes.

Will nods his head, waiting for her to go on.

"The parents aren't really working with them." she mutters, "I couldn't even imagine..."

"Well, you're usually the one to talk with the families." Will says, "Maybe they need you."

JJ adjusts herself so she's leaning on her elbow, looking down at Will. "I promised I'd spend time here." she says softly.

Will softly touches her cheek, "I'm not complainin' that you're here, Cher." he says, smiling at her, "I've loved the last couple of days. But your team is the best team for a reason. All of you have different things to offer and you're the one families can connect with."

JJ looks down. The past few days have been amazing but she couldn't help putting herself in the other mother's position. What if it was Henry?

"I'll call Hotch tomorrow?" JJ mutters, and Will nods.

"You're wired to take care of people, JJ." he says softly, "That's who I fell in love with."

"Are you sure?" JJ asks.

Will places a soft kiss on her lips and lets out a sigh, "As long as you come home to us safe, alright?"

JJ smiles and nods her head before resting her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his amazing heart.


End file.
